


Blinded by love

by palmtreesandoceans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dark fic, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Loki is not a good guy, Love, Murder, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreesandoceans/pseuds/palmtreesandoceans
Summary: Nicole is hopelessly in love with Loki.They have been together for 2 years.They have a wonderful relationship, most of the time. That is when Lokis dark, controlling, possessive, behaviour is not taking over.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

You could feel the autum in the air, even though it was still quite warm outside.  
Nicole and her boyfriend Loki were attending their friends, Jenna and Peters, engagement party at a roof top bar in London. 

She looked across the roof at her man standing there talking to a some other guys. He looked so amazing, wearing a black suit that was perfectly tailored to his lean, muscular body, his black long hair, she just wanted to run her hands through it.  
When he smiled he could light up the whole universe..  
Watching him she felt her heart flutter. He always made her weak.

She took a sip of her wine and looked around the place. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but she was starting to regret her choice of shoes. Her feet were killing her from the high stiletto heels.  
But she knew Loki loved when she wore heels, and she always wanted to look good for him. She also wore a light pink silky dress that was very low in the back, going all the way down to where the lower back ended. It was also quite short and a bit low cut in the front.

’Nicole, Hi!’ A woman approching her said

’Oh, hi Sophie’ she smiled in response and they hugged ’how are you? I feel like I have not seen you in forever’ 

’I know, I feel the same way. I miss you!’ 

’Hi girls’ another woman walking up to them said.

’Mary! I just told Sophie that I feel like I havent seen her in forever, and I feel the same with you’ Nicole said huggning Mary too.

’I know, I know, we should do a girls day, or maybe a girls trip somewhere’ Mary responded

’Yes! We have to do a girls trip! Maybe to Barcelona?’ Sophie said excitedly

’Yeah. That would be awesome’ Nicole played along, knowing Loki would never agree to her going on a girls trip. 

’So when are you and Loki going to tie the knot?’ Sophie asked playfully slapping Nicoles arm

Nicole chuckled ’you have to ask him about that’

’Maybe I will’ Sophie said wiggling her eyebrows 

’Please dont’ Nicole laughed. ’I would say yes in a heart beat though, if he ever asked me to marry him’ she said looking over at Loki again.

’ugh! Thats so cheesy’ Mary teased making Nicole and Sophie laugh.

’I know its cheesy, but im so unbelivably in love with him. I didnt even know it was possible to feel this way’

’Thats really sweet’ Sophie said and squeezed Nicoles hand.

’Lets hope he will propose to you soon then, although I think you are way to good for him’ Mary said.

’im going to go find Chris, we only have the babysitter for another 45 minutes, so we have to get going’ 

’Im going to go find some single men so I can get some dick tonight. You know, some people have to work to get fucked, unlike the two of you who already have a wonderful man to take care of all your needs’ Mary joked ’I will call you guys to arrange the girls trip, because that is definitivtly happening, Ciao!’ 

Sophie, Mary and Nicole had been really good friends for a couple of years. They met because Chris and Loki were great friends and Sophie and Chris were married. Mary and Sophie were already friends from before so when Loki and Nicole started dating about 2 years ago she instantly became friend with the girls.  
Now Sophie and Chris just had a baby six months ago so they didnt see each other as much.

Loki walked over to Nicole and grabbed her waist and pulled her close.  
Damn he smelled so good, it was intoxicating.  
He moved her hair to the side exposing her neck before leaning down to kiss her right were the neck and shoulder met, drawing a soft moan from her lips.  
’Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?’ He smirked

’No’ she smirked back 

’Well, you look absoloutly ravishing darling’  
He then leaned down to her ear and whispered  
’im going to fuck you when we get home’

’Cant wait’ she whispered back. His voice did things to her. She could get wet just from hearing him speak. 

’Good girl’ he said giving her butt a squeeze. ’I will be right back, just need to find Matt and also Chris before he leaves’

’I’ll come with you’

’No sweetheart. Im just going to discuss some business with them, it will bore you. I will be right back, I promise’ he said, before kissing her lips

’But I havent even said hi to the guys tonight’ 

’I said no’ 

’Why are you being so weird Loki?’

’Im not! I said no. End of discussion.’

’But...’

’Nicole, stop arguing with me before I get angry’ he said grabbig her wrist with a firm grip.

’Im sorry. I just dont understand what the problem is’

’Be a good girl. I will be right back’ he said and left her.

Asshole, She thought.

Loki, Chris and Matt owned some succesful restaurants and nightclubs around London togheter.  
Nicole was not really involved with Lokis work. He usually didnt tell her much about it. But she knew his business was doing well. Nicole had quit her job a few months after her and Loki met. He had asked her to move in with him and he didnt want her to work. He wanted to take care of her. 

Nicole ordered another glass of wine, waiting for Loki to come back to her.

’Hi there’ a man walking up to her said

’Hi’ 

’Im Jack, whats your name?’ He said putting out his hand

’Nicole’ she answered shaking his hand 

’So are you a friend of Peter or Jenna?’ He continued

’Both, what about you?’ She tried not to engage to much in the conversation, she wasnt really interested in speaking to anybody right now.

’Me and Peter have known each other since we were kids actually’ 

’Thats nice’ she said, searching for Loki with her eyes, but she could not see him anywhere

’I must say, you are very beautiful’ Jack continued

’Thank you, I have to go now, have a nice evening’ 

’hold up, where are you going? Im staying in a hotell just down the street, why dont we go back there and have a nice time?’ He said stroking her arm with his hand

’I dont think so. Im going to go find my boyfriend now’ 

Just when she started walking away she saw Loki glaring at her from across the the other side of the roof. He quickly walked over to her.

’We are leaving right now’ he said grabbig her arm and dragging her away

’Loki, you are hurting me, stop’ she complained but he didnt care and he didnt let go until he had dragged her down to the street 

’What is your problem?’ She snapped at him rubbing her arm in the spot he had grabbed her.

’What the hell was that? I leave you alone for 15 minutes and I see you flirtig with another man?’ 

’It wasnt like that Loki’ 

’Lets just go, we will finish this back home’ he said stopping a taxi.

’There is nothing to finish, he approached me, I havent done anything wrong’

’This is the second time tonight that you are arguing back at me, if you know whats good for you, you will shut your mouth right now Nicole.’ 

’Fine, but im not going home with you’ she said and started walking away

’Get in the fucking taxi right now Nicole’ 

She turned back around and did as he said. She didnt want to make him angrier. But she hated when he acted like this.


	2. Chapter 2

They didnt speak on the whole cab ride home. And when they arrived to their apartment they walked in to the kitchen togheter. Loki took off his suit jacket and folded it over the back of a chair, then he turned towards Nicole and gave her a hard slap right across her face.  
She didnt say anything, she just glared at him, trying to hold back her tears. How could the most amazing man on the planet also be the devil, she thought.

’Dont look at me like that’ he snapped taking a firm grip on her face.

’Im sorry, but you wont even let me explain’ she tried

’Just shut your mouth. You have done enough talking’ he moved his hand down around her neck, squeezing tightly.

’Please Loki. Im sorry’ tears started streaming down her face.

’Slut’ he mumbled and let go of her throath. ’Whos are you?’

’Im yours...’ she sobbed

’Yes you are, you belong to me, and still I see you behaving like a fucking whore. I have told you to never disrespect me.’

’Im sorry, he was the one who approached me, I would never flirt with anyone else, I only want you, I love you.’ She rambled quickly before he interrupted her.

’Quiet, or I will use my belt. You dont want that do you?’

Nicole shook her head, tears falling.

’dont cry darling. You brought this on yourself. Its your own fault. I have to disciplin you or else you will keep disrespecting me, and we cant have that now can we?’ He said stroking her cheek.

’No Sir. Im sorry.’ 

He then slapped her across the face again.

’Take your dress off’ 

She did as he told her leaving her in only a pair of white lace panties and her heels.

’Who do you belong to?’

’You..’

’Thats right. Now bend over the table’

She did as she was told.  
Loki massaged her ass cheeks with one hand and grabbed her hair in the other hand pulling her head back.  
It hurt her scalp but she knew better then to complain. He then placed a hard slap across her right ass cheek, making her gasp, before moving his hand towards her cunt.

’Well well well, what do we have here?’ He said in a patronizing tone, tsking his tounge. ’You are absolutly soaked’ he said as he cupped her pussy with his big hand.  
’Your panties are drenched’ he continued before smacking her right on her cunt and then moving her panties to the side and running his fingers up and down her wet slit.  
Nicole whimpered in respons and started moving her hips. 

’Look at you, such a little wanton. All wet and ready for me’ 

’Please Loki’ she moaned. Wanting him to touch her and fuck her. Even though he had just abused her, she loved him. He drove her crazy. And everytime he abused her, because this was not the first time, and she knew it would not be the last, her body betreyed her and she wanted to submit to him, please him and she was always so turned on when he fucked her after.  
She hated it. And she loved it.  
She knew it was wrong. She knew if anyone knew how he treated her they would tell her to leave him. But she could never do that. He was the one.  
She was hopelessly in love with this tall, beautiful, sexy man. He was her drug. She could not imagine her life without him. 

’Please what, whore’

’Please fuck me’

Loki laughed darkly before ripping her thong right off her body, leaving her skin burning from it.

’This is my pussy, my body, I own you Nicole, all of you. I can do what ever I want with you. Dont ever forget that’ he said opening his pants and pulling his hard dick out.  
He rammed in to her making her gasp and hold on to the edges of the table. He pulled all the way out before thrusting inside of her again.  
He did not give her anytime to get used to him, he just brutally started fucking her as hard as he could. It did not take long for him to reach his orgasm, he pulled harder on her hair and groaned out her name as he filled her up with his cum.  
He pulled out of her and tucked himself back in his pants. Not caring about Nicoles pleasure. 

’Up’ he commanded her

She stod up and turned around to face him, her mascara was smudged on her face from the crying. But her eyes were so filled with lust. She wanted more. She wanted to come too.

’Loki...can I...’

’what?’

’Can I please come too..?’ She whispered 

’Do you think you deserve to come?’ 

She looked down at the floor and shook her head

’Look at me when im speaking to you and answer me properly’ he said liftning her chin up.

’No I dont deserve to come’ 

’Now, go get cleaned up, you look like a mess. Im going to swing by one of the clubs’

’What? Right now? Do you have to go?’

’Nicole’ he said giving her a stern look

’Im sorry’ she said picking up her dress from the floor and walking towards the bathroom

’dont even think about touching yourself while im out’ he called after her. 

When she was in the bathroom and heard the front door close she started crying again.  
Why did she let him treat her like this?  
She cried in the shower for about 30 minutes before getting out and drying herself of. She massaged some vanilla flavoured lotion on to her body, brushed her teeth and put on a pair of white cotton panties and a white tank top before going to bed.  
It was 1.30am, Loki had been gone for about an hour. She hated when he left for work at night. She could not sleep without him. It was not until around 3.30am she heard the front door open.  
She got out of bed and found Loki in the kitchen. 

Nicole ran up to him and threw her self in his arms.

’Im so sorry. Please forgive me’ she said, hiding her face in his chest  
She didnt even know why she was apologizing, but she just felt like she had to.

’I know you are sweetheart’ He responded stroking the back if her head and holding her. ’I love you, you know that right?’ 

’I love you too Loki’ 

’You are so beautiful baby’ 

’Can you please come to bed? I cant sleep without you’ 

’I will be right there’ he smiled before kissing her ’go on, get back in bed Im just going to brush my teeth’ 

He crawled in to the bed and pulled Nicole close to him.  
’I need to fuck you again’ he groaned and got on top of her. 

’Im tired...’

’shhh! Be a good girl and I might let you come’ he whispered 

She spread her legs for him so he could position himself between them.  
He pulled her panties to the side and started touching her with his fingers. She started getting wet again almost instantly.  
He put his cock right at her entrence before thrusting inside. He was being alot gentler with her this time, fucking her with long deep thrusts. 

’Oh god, Loki’ Nicole moaned 

’So beautiful’ he whispered 

’Please...’ 

He started rubbing her clit while he was fucking her. 

’God! Yes! Dont stop... please. Dont stop’ she whimpered, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts

’You are allowed to come, just tell me who you belong to first’ he said keeping up the same pace fucking her and touching her clit 

’Im yours Loki! Only yours. Forever. I belong to you. Fuck... I love you. God, please’ she rambled and then she locked eyes with him, he watched her so intensly and she could not take it anymore. Her orgasm washed over her making her scream out with pleasure and her walls tightened around Lokis cock, he kissed her lips before he let go and came inside of her.  
He moaned her name  
’Fuck you feel so good baby’ he whispered against her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day right after Loki had left for work Nicole got a message from Mary asking her to meet her for brunch. 

She texted Loki, to let him know, because she didnt want to get into another fight. He usually wanted to know where she was.

”Hi baby! Mary asked me to brunch, is that ok? Miss you. x”

”of course darling, tell her I said hi. Miss you too”

A few minutes later she got another message from him 

”I want you home by 5 pm though, is that clear?”

”Yes! x”

”Good girl”

Nicole threw on a pair of ripped light blue jeans and a white crop top. She also put on a diamond heart necklace that Loki had bought her for her birthday. It was her favorite piece of jewelery. She brushed through her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. Her hair was dark brown and reached all the way down to her waist. 

She had a lovely time with Mary, after the brunch they walked around the city just talking. 

’When are you free to go on a girls trip then?’ Mary asked

’Ehm..I dont know. Let me get back to you about that’ 

’Sure, but dont you want to go soon? What about next weekend?’

’Yeah, maybe’ 

’Whats wrong Nicole? You dont seem that excited about it’

’No! I am its just...’

’Loki wont let you go?’

’what, how did you...’

’Ive heard that he can be a bit controlling at times, from other people. Also, I saw him dragging you out from the party last night. He didnt hurt you did he?’ 

’No.. he would never hurt me’ Nicole lied  
’And he just worries that something will happen to me if im away, but Im sure he wont mind’ she lied again.

’Great, next weekend then?’ 

’Sounds great’ 

She almost forgot about the time but managed to get home 10 minutes to 5.  
Loki got home around 20 minutes after Nicole. 

’Hello! darling?’ He called out

’Im in the kitchen’ she called back

’Something smells good’ he said as he approached her at the kitchen counter  
She had started dinner already because she knew it would take awhile.

’Im making lasagna’ Nicole answered before turning around to face him.

’Mm, I love your lasagna’ he said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. He always had to lean down to kiss her even if she was on her tiptoes, because she was only 158cm tall and he was 188cm, so a 30cm heigh differens.  
She loved that he was so tall, she thought it was so manly and sexy.  
And he loved that she was short. He loved her curves, he really thought her body was a perfect 10 and that her face was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. 

’How was work?’ 

’Fine, some of the staff have been out of line, but its handled now. I just hate going in on a sunday. Would rather have spent the day with you. How was your day?’

’It was good, the brunch place was amazing, we have to go there sometime’

’Sure, so whats the new drama with Mary?’

’What do you mean?’ Nicole chuckled

’Oh come on, there is always some drama with that girl’ 

’No, nothing this time’ 

’Hmm..alright if you say so’

’Loki, actually I wanted to ask you something’

’Can it wait until dinner? I have a little bit of paperwork to sort out, and I rather do it now and then we can have the whole evening, yeah?’

’Of course, I will let you know when the food is ready’ she said giving him a smile. She was about to ask about the girls trip. She didnt really want to ask, she already knew what his answer would be. Maybe she should just tell the girls she would come and then say she was sick or something the day before. 

She finished setting the table and poured a glass of wine each. She then walked to Lokis home office, the door was slightly open and she could hear him on the phone with someone.

’I will take care of him too, they have to learn that they can not fuck us over without consequenses’  
’I said I will take care of him. Leave the other body until im done with him, then we can dispose of them at the same time’ 

What the fuck is he talking about and with who?  
She knocked carefully on the door.

’Hold on’ he said to the person on the phone 

’Yes love?’ 

’Ehm, dinner is ready’ Nicole answered

’I will be right there’ 

She pretended to walk away but stayed outside his office to listen to the rest of the conversation

’Listen I have to go, can you arrange everything for tomorrow?’  
’great, bye’ 

When she heard him hang up she hurried to the kitchen and started putting food onto Lokis plate right before he walked in.

’Looks great darling’ he said seating himself at table. 

Nicole was distracted during dinner, she wanted to know what the hell that phone call was about.  
After they finished eating she cleared the table and Loki watched her put the dishes in the dishwasher while he drank a second glas of wine.

’Is something wrong?’ He asked with a raised eyebrow as she finished up in the kitchen 

’No...’

’I can tell when you are lying to me, Nicole’

’Its just....I heard you on the phone...’

’Alright?’

’Yeah..who were you talking to? And why were you talking about disposing bodies’

Loki laughed  
’Come here sweetheart’he said patting his leg gesturing for her to come sit on his lap

She hesitated a bit before walking over and sitting on his lap, he put his arm around her waist.

’I was talking to Matt, we are playing a videogame togheter, thats what we were talking about’

’A video game? Thats a very weird video game Loki?’ Nicole said suspiciusly 

’Yes, a video game. Whats this all about, dont you trust me?’

’Of course I do. Im sorry. It just sounded so strange’ 

’I can imagine how it must have sounded from you end’ he chuckled 

Nicole still thought it sounded very strange and he was definitly hiding something but right now she just wanted a quiet evening with the love of her life so she pretended everything was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

On wednesday morning when Nicole just had gotten out of the shower and was still just in a towle she heard the front door open and slam shut really hard. What the hell? She thought.

’Loki..? Is that you?’ She called out

She walked from the bathroom and found him in the livingroom.

’What are you doing home you just left a few hours ago?’ She said with a smile  
then she saw the look on his face, his jaw was clenched and his eyes burning with anger.

’w-whats wrong Loki...?’ 

’Whats wrong!?’ He shouted  
Before taking 3 big steps reaching her in no time. He slapped her hard across the face.

’Loki, whats going on? Have I done something?’ 

He grabbed her hair and tugged on it pulling her down to the floor making her drop her towle

’Have you done something? Are you fucking dumb?’ he shouted  
’Lay on your stomach’ he said as he started removing his belt.

’No, please dont’ she begged knowing what he was about to do. ’Please Loki! I really dont understand what I have done wrong?’

’I said, ON YOUR STOMACH’ he shouted, tugging hard on her hair again.  
Her tears were streaming down her face and she did as she was told.  
Loki put his foot on her neck when she was lying flat on the floor. He was wearing black dress shoes. He then moved his foot to her cheek and pressed down a little, making her cry even more.  
’Imagine my surprise today when Chris told me about the girls trip that apparently you, Sophie and Mary are taking?’ He said followed by the first hit across her butt with his belt. 

It hurt so fucking bad, Nicole screamed out in pain and cried hysterically. 

’Everytime you scream, I will and 5 extra whips, I was planning on doing 20, but because you cant shut your mouth you are already at 25.’ 

’Im sorry...im sorry...please. Loki. Please. I was going to tell you...’ she sobbed before he interrupted her with the second hit. She bit down hard on her tounge so she would not scream.

’Do you know how fucking stupid I felt when he told me and I had No Clue?!’

’Please....’ she cried

’I dont want to hear another word from your mouth’ he growled, followed by the third hit. 

’Why do you want to go on a trip with just them anyway? So you can fuck someone else?? Huh?’ He yelled. 4th hit

She couldnt speak she was a crying mess. And even if she could she would not dare. Not now when he had told her not to. 

’Fucking slut’ 5th hit

She wanted to get away. But it was like she was frozen. So she just stayed there on the floor, taking all 25 hits. It felt like her skin had been ripped off her butt. It hurt so much.  
After he finished, he put his belt back on and straightened his tie. 

’look at you, you are pathetic’ he said with disgust  
’I will finish your punishment tonight. And you are NOT leaving this apartment today, do you understand?’ 

’Y-yes, I understand.’ She said still lying in the floor. 

He left the apartment again slamming the door shut behind him.

Thats it. Fuck you. Fucking fuck you, you fucking asshole, piece of shit. She thought. How the fuck could he do this to me? Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I should leave him. I should leave now. Just leave and never come back. But I love him. God I love him. Its my own fault. I deserved this. I disrespected him again. Its my own fault.

Nicole stayed on the floor for awhile before getting up and going to have another shower. She felt dirty.  
She turned her back to he bathroom mirror so she could look at her butt, it was completley bruised up and swollen, the skin had broken in a few places so there also was a little blood.  
She bit her lip and grimaced as she looked down at what Loki had done to her. 

After the shower she pulled down the blinds in the bedroom and curled up in to a ball on the bed. She stayed there the whole day. She driften off to sleep every once in a while but mainly she was just lying there, thinking, and crying.

Loki came back home around 6pm.  
She didnt know what to expect when she heard him walking towards the bedroom.  
He did tell her this morning that he would continue the pumishment tonight. What more could he do to her? Tears started streaming down her face again. He turned on the bedside lamp and then she felt the bed sink down when Loki sat down at her feet. He leaned forward with his elbowes on his knees and his head in his hands.

’Fuck’ he sighed ’Why do you have to drive me so crazy Nicole?’ He continued  
’Im sorry, okay. I-I know I might have over reacted a bit this morning’ he said turning his head to look at her.  
She just starred in to the wall.

’please look at me’ he pleaded

She turned her head towards him, eyes filled with tears.

’baby, im sorry’ he crawled up in the bed to lay beside her. ’Look at me’ 

She turned to her other side so she was facing him. 

’I didnt want to do that to you darling, you know that right?’ He said stroking her cheek

She nodded.

’But sometimes you just dont understand what is best for you and you drive me crazy. I need to disciplin you from time to time. And this last week you have really been pushing me..’

’Im sorry..’ she managed to say 

’good girl’ He kissed her forhead. ’you are so beautiful Nicole. I love you so much. You are the perfect woman’ 

She buried herself in his chest and bursted out in another crying fit.

’Sssh ssh, it okay darling, everything is okay’ he comforted her stroking her back with his hand.

’Im sorry...i didnt make any dinner’ 

’dont worry about that now, we can order something’ 

They stayed like that for a while.

’lay down on you stomach and let me see how bad it is’ Loki said  
’Aaw...im sorry..’he said looking at her bruised up backside  
He carefully ran his fingers over it, making her hiss out in pain.

They eventually got out of bed, ordered a pizza and spent the night cuddling in the sofa. She didnt know why, but somehow she wanted to be close to him right now. She needed to be in his safe arms. Wich was ridiculous, since he was the one who hurt her.  
She could not stay mad at him. She loved him to much. And she could not help but think that she probably deserved everything he did to her. 

’I love you’ she said, she was almost falling asleep in his arms

’I love you too. Do you want to go to sleep? You look really tired’

’Yes, but only of you are going to bed to.  
I-I need you’

’Sure’ he smiled

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

’I need to brush my teeth’ 

’After’ he said as he put her down on the bed and started kissing her lips and down her neck.

’Loki...’ she moaned. 

’I need to be inside of you baby’ he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole never got to go on the girls trip, but  
Loki surprised her by telling her that he had booked a trip to Greece for them. They were going to Mykonos for a week. 

A week and a half later they were running around the apartment gathering the last things before leaving for the airport.

’Nicole, hurry up, the taxi is here’

’But i cant find my necklace’

’Baby you already packed plenty of jewellery’

’But I really want to bring this’ she said with a irritated tone, liftning the pillows in the sofa to try and find it under there.  
Loki watched her from the doorway with a amused look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

’Can you atleast help me look?’ She snapped and threw a pillow at him.

’Yes darling’ he chuckled ’what am I looking for?’

’Its the diamond heart that you gave me for my birthday’ 

’Okey, I will check the bedroom again’

One minute later he came out dangeling the necklace from his hand with a smug look on his face.

’You can not have searched for it very well, it was on the dresser’ he laughed

Nicole glared at him  
’its because you were stressig me out’ 

Loki laughed and gave her butt squeeze,  
’Come on, lets go, before the taxi drives off’

They hurried down to the street and just when they closed the doors to the taxi Nicole shouted  
’Wait! The passports!’

’I will get them, longer legs so im quicker’ Loki said

A few minutes later they were finally on their way. 

’Thanks for finding my necklace, I would be so upset if I lost it’ Nicole said, leaning against his shoulder.

Loki had booked a villa for them to stay in and it was absolutley beautiful, it had a private pool and was over looking the ocean.

’Wow! Are you out of your mind? This must have cost a fortune!’

’Only the best for you’

’You know I dont need all this, all I need is you’ she said walking up to him reaching up to kiss him. ’But i really appreciate it, its beautiful’

Loki grabbed Nicoles ass and lifted her up, one leg on each side of him.  
They kissed passionetly as he walked them in to the villa and put her down on the bed. He pulled down the straps of her dress and then tugged it down exposing her breasts, his hands quickly found one of her breasts and started massaging it while his mouth found the other.  
He kissed her collar bone, her neck and then he was back on her lips.

’Kneel’ Loki commanded 

She obeyed him and got down on her knees infront of him.

She could see his hard cock pressning against his pants. God he was so big.  
She licked her lips eager to taste and please him.  
Before she met Loki she never really enjoyed giving blowjobs. She only did it to please the man she was doing it to. But that all changed when she met Loki, she absolutly loved sucking his dick. He tasted amazing, and she thought his cock was perfect. Of course she did it to please him too, she loved making him feel good and her pussy was always dripping wet after giving him a blowjob.

’Such an eager little slut’ he chuckled and lifted her chin up with his finger.  
’Are you excited to suck my cock?’

’Yes Sir’ she answered, looking up at him

’Good girl’ he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was rock hard and precum was leaking from the tip. 

Nicole licked her lips again and looked at him

’Go ahead’ he said

She stroked him with her hand and licked the precum from his tip before taking him deep down her throat. She swirled her tongue and moved her head up and down over his cock, while gently massaging his balls with one hand. 

’Fuck Nicole...’ he groaned.  
’Hold still..’ he grabbed her hair in his hand to keep her in position and started fucking her mouth. He pushed further down her throat making her gag around his cock.  
He brutally fucked her throat, drool was running down from her mouth to the floor and her eyes got filled with tears.  
He kept using her mouth for his own pleasure until he was about to cum, he then pulled out and she knew what he wanted from her so she stuck her tongue out and looked up at him while he coverd her face and tongue with his cum.

’You are so perfect...’ he said as he came down from his high. ’so pretty with my cum on your face’ 

They spent the rest of the day having having sex all over the villa, out by the pool, in the pool, in the shower. Nicole lost track of how many orgasms Loki had given her with his hands, tongue and cock.  
When the evening came they got dressed up and went in to the village for dinner.  
The food was amazing and it was a really romantic night.  
After the dinner and a few drinks they walked along the beach on the way back to the hotel. 

’Its so beautiful here. Look at the stars’ Nicole said  
Loki smiled and agreed, he loved seeing her this happy.  
They had a wonderful time the rest of the week, eating lots of food, sleeping in, having sex, swimming, sunbathing, they rented a quadbike and drove around the island exploring. Nicole really enjoyed that, Loki was driving and she sat behind him holding on tightly around his body. 

’Can we sleep on the beach one night? I have always wanted to do that’ Nicole asked 

Loki laughed ’sure baby, if you want but we might need to buy some sleepingbags or something then?’

’Can we?’ 

’Of course’ 

That night they went to the beach just before the sun went down to watch the sunset. When it had gotten dark they were completley alone on the beach. 

Nicole stod up and started undressing  
’Last one in have to cook for a week when we get home’ she smirked and quickly removed the rest of her clothes before running to the ocean giggling

’Hey!’ He laughed ’Not fair, you cheated’ he called after her. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and ran after her but she won.

When Loki reached the ocean Nicole jumped in to his arms and kissed him. 

’You are the most beautiful thing I ever seen’ he said

’So are you. Please fuck me’ she whispered. He slid inside of her and she locked her legs behind his back.

’You feel so good’ he groaned

She moved her hands over his back and held on to him as he fucked her in the ocean until they both came. 

They sleept on the beach under the stars and Nicole just thought it was the most romantic thing they had ever done.

’This is so amazing Loki’ she said as she curled up to him

’It truly is! It was a really good idea’

’by the way, even though I won and reached the ocean before you, you do-’

’You mean cheated, but go on’ he teased 

’I didnt cheat, but what I was going say was, you dont have to cook, I love cooking for you’ 

The day before they were going home they spent by the pool. 

’I forgot to tell you, I booked dinner at a restaurant that I heard was good for tonight’ Loki said getting out of the pool.

His body looked so good, wet and a little tan from a week in the sun.

’Fuck, youre hot Loki’ Nicole said. 

He laughed and walked up to her and sat down on the sunbed next to her

’Thank you darling! So are you, your bikini looks amazing on you’ he leaned over to kiss her, when he pulled away she moaned ’Nooo I want more’ 

’Later’ he smirked ’can you explain why it doesent even look like Ive been in the sun?’ He gestured to his body and leaned back on his sunbed and put his legs up.

’What are you talking about? You are tan!’ She laughed ’you cant compare yourself to me, you know I always get really tan’ 

Nicole got up from her sunbed and climed on to his, straddling him. She pressed down against his cock, making him groan.  
She giggled and started kissing his neck. 

’Baby, not now, we have to start getting ready for dinner’ he laughed

’But im horny’ 

’You are always horny’ he teased

’So are you, I can feel that you are hard right now’ she said, grinding against him.

’Well maybe we both need to cool down then’ he said and stod up from his sunbed liftning Nicole up with him, making her shriek. 

’Loki!!’

He then took a few big steps and jumped in the pool with Nicole still hanging around him.  
They both started laughing and splashed each other with water when they came up to the surface.

They took a taxi to were the restaurant was, when they arrived Loki told the waiter his name so he could show them to their table. 

’Ah yes! Follow me’ the waiter said with a big smile on his face 

He took them down some stairs to the beach

’Where is he taking us?’ Nicole whispered to Loki. He just shrugged in response but he had a grin on his face

When Nicole looked up she could see a table right on the beach.

’What is going on, is this our table?’

On the pat leading to the table there was rose petals and candles along the way. It was beautiful. 

’Loki, what is this? Did you arrange this?’  
He just winked at her in response

’Here you are’ the waiter smiled. ’The food will be down in a while’ he continued before leaving them.

The table also had rose petals and candles. There was a bottle of champange and a bouquet of roses.

’This is beautiful, did you arrange this?’

’Im glad you like it! I did yes’

He pulled out the chair for her to sit down and then he sat down next to her, facing her. He took her hands in his. 

He cleared his throat before he started speaking  
’I love you more than anything in this world. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you’

He was looking so intensly straight into her eyes that he made her blush.

’I love you more than anything too’ she responded

’You are so beautiful, out of this world.  
Your body, your face. Your mind.  
You make me happier then I thought was possible. Nobody else can make me feel the way you do’

’Loki stop you are making me blush’ she smiled 

’I am never letting you go, you are the love of my life’ he stod up from his chair and got down on one knee infront of her 

Nicoles heart was pounding in her chest

’Nicole, I want to spend te rest of my life with you, taking care of you, trying my best, everyday, to make you happy.  
Will you marry me?’ He opened a black little box with the most beautiful ring in it. 

’YES! Yes yes yes... god.. yes!’ Tears started streaming down her face, he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, it fit perfectly. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips

’I love you! I love you so much’ she whispered against his lips. ’You make me so happy’  
They sat down at the table and both of them could not stop smiling.

’The ring is so beautiful’ she smiled 

’It looks perfect on you’

Nicole felt like she was on a high. But then she felt her heart sink. And her thoughts started spinning. Am I going to marry a man that beats me? For the rest of my life, I will be abused. He will control my entire life. Forever.  
Fuck. I really, truly, love him though. I want to be with him. Its just one flaw. Everything else is perfect. And its not like he beats me every day. Its just when I disobey or disrespect him. Or when he gets jealous. So its really my own fault. If I just try and always be good. And it doesnt matter. I could never leave him. Never. I would die without him. The beating maybe isnt that bad. Maybe its good for me. 

’Hey, is everything alright?’ Loki asked, he could see on her face that her mood had changed and her mind was occupide.

’Yes of course, more then okay. Everything is perfect. Im really happy Loki!’ 

’Are you sure?’

’100%, cheers to us! I love you, cant wait to call you my husband’ she said holding up her glass.

’Cheers, my future wife’


	6. Chapter 6

When they had been back in London for a few days they invited their closest friends over for dinner, and to tell them their news. Mary, Matt, and Chris and Sophie who had left their baby boy Leon with Sophies parents. Matt and Mary were both single and Chris and Sophie had tried to set them up but they just were not into each other.  
Nicole had moved to London without knowing anyone and when she met Loki his closest friends became her closest friends too. 

’So glad all of you could be here tonight, I feel like we do this way to rarely’ Loki said when everyone was seated at the dinner table. He smiled at Nicole and took her hand.   
’Me and Nicole have some news we would like to share...’ he continued ’We got engaged’

’YES! Finally!’ Sophie called out

’Wow congratulations’ Chris said patting Loki on the back.

Everyone got up from their chairs to hug.

’Lets see that ring’ Sophie said excitedly

Sophie admired the ring for a while talking about how beautiful it was. 

’Yeah thats one hell of a ring, are you overcompensating for something Loki?’ Mary laughed

’Ha-ha very funny Mary’ he said giving her the finger.

’Trust me, he is not’ Nicole said looking over at Loki

Once they all had hugged and congratulated them they sat back down to eat the dinner Nicole had cooked.

’But seriously though, you do know that she is way to good for you right? I mean its like you won the lottery’ Mary said 

’Stop it Mary’ Nicole said, starting to get a bit annoyed, she knew Mary was not the biggest fan of Loki but she never understod why. Its not like she knew about the abuse. 

’Well, she seems to think diffrently, so it doesnt really matter if thats the case or not as long as she is happy’ he smirked back at Mary 

He then took Nicoles hand and kissed the top of it.

’And I really am happy’ she smiled at him. ’Cheers everyone, now lets eat’ 

’This food is so amazing, im gussing you are not the one who cooked this Loki? Matt teased

’Nope, its all Nicole’ he said proudly

The night was really fun, they all got a bit drunk and smoked some weed, except Nicole. Loki never allowed Nicole to smoke, and he did not want her getting to drunk. But she didnt really want to anyway. Loki himself smoked once in a while but mostly when he was with the guys. 

’Hey Nicole, remember that guy at the gym, who was so desperate to get your phone number?’ Mary shouted out over the group 

’What, no’ Nicole said giving Mary a angry look. Why did Mary act like this? Why did she bring him up it was ages ago. Its like she wants to provoke Loki. 

’Oh yeah?’ Loki said with a raised eyebrow ’You never told me about that Nicole?’ He said lifting her chin looking straight into her eyes

’Oh come on, you cant possibly think she tells you about every guy that is hitting on her? It happens ALL the time’ Mary continued

’Mary, come on!’ Nicole snapped

’Is that right sweetheart?’ Loki continued ’Do guys hit on you all the time when you are out without me?’ 

’Sometimes...’ she whispered 

’Of course they do. You are the most beautiful woman in the world’ he kissed her lips. 

’So cheesy Loki! Barf’ Mary shouted 

Loki ignored Mary and focused only on Nicole. The rest of the group including Mary moved on to other conversations.

’Maybe I should not let you leave the apartment without me then’ he whispered in her ear

She couldnt help it, but sometimes he made her weak from being so possessive of her. She sometimes loved that he didnt want her near any other men. She sometimes got turned on beyond belief from his jealousy and dominance over her. 

’Maybe not..’ she said

’Do you like it when I control you?’ He whispered

’Yes Sir..’ she blushed 

A little later Nicole went to talk to Mary. She was in the kitchen with to Sophie.

’Why do you hate Loki?’ Nicole asked her bluntly 

’Because he is a dick!’ 

’What the hell? What is your problem?’

’Nicole, im sorry but he does not deserve you. Dont think I cant see how he is controlling you’

’Hey, come on girls’ Sophie tried

’Thats none of your business, mine and Lokis relationship is none of your business!’

’You know what Nicole, you are right, it is none of my business. But I know the type, he is not a good guy and let me say this, when this comes back to bite you in the ass, because you are letting that man treat you like he owns you, dont tell me I didnt warn you’

’Stop fighting, you have both been drinking, maybe its not such a good idea to...’ Sophie said before Nicole interrupted her  
’its fine Soph! Dont talk about him that way Mary, I swear to god...’ 

’You can keep pretending, and keep playing a happy couple. But you are not fooling me. I would not be surprised if he starts abusing you. Maybe he already is?’

’Maybe thats enough Mary!’ Sophie said 

’Get the fuck out of our home’ Nicole shouted at Mary. Nicole didnt even know why she got so mad at Mary, she was right about some things. But it really was none of her buisness. And she didnt like when she said bad things about Loki. 

Mary just shook her head and left. 

’Hey, what is going on in here?’ Loki said as the guys walked in

’Mary was just being a bitch’ Nicole said but her eyes started to tear up

’Come here’ Loki pulled her close

’What did she do?’ Chris asked and put his arm around Sophie

’She was just talking shit about Loki and Nicoles relationship..’ Sophie answered 

When Nicole woke up the next day she had 5 missed calls from Mary and 3 messages that read;

”Im sorry Nic! I shouldnt have said those things. xo”

”I just want you to be happy okay? Just promise me IF im ever right about him, let me know so I can help you?”

”Call me when you can babe, xo”

She didnt answer, she was probably going to call her later though. She loved Mary, she was one of her best friends but last night she had really hurt her.  
Nicole took a shower and made breakfast for herself and Loki. 

’Good morning darling’ Loki said walking into the kitchen wearing only boxers and sitting down at the table.   
He looked so good, making Nicole forget what she was doing for a second.

’Good morning’ she said putting a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee infront of him.

’What really happend last night with Mary?’ He asked

’I dont know, she just... she..she doesnt like you’ Nicole said 

’I already knew that’ Loki laughed taking a mouth full of pancakes 

’Yeah...well, I just got sick of it so I confronted her, and she said some things, I told her not to talk about you like that, and told her to leave...’

’Well maybe that was for he best, I told you there is always some drama with her’ 

’maybe.. but now she has texted me and said that shes sorry.... so I think im going to call her later’

’I dont know baby, do you really want to be friends with someone like that?’ 

’What do you mean? She is one of my best friends Loki, im sure we can work it out’

’If you say so’  
He finished his breakfast and went to have a shower.  
In the meantime Nicole cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen.  
Then she texted Mary.

”Hi, you really hurt me last night Mary! I know you mean well but im happy with Loki. You just have to accept that, and if not- then maybe we shouldnt be friends anymore.”

Just a few minutes later she got a reply

”I accept it Nic. Sorry about last night I didnt want to hurt you. Do you wanna meet for lunch later?”

She waited until Loki got out of the shower before she answered, she figured it would be best to ask him first.

’I texted Mary, she wants to meet for lunch later, is that okay?’ 

’No, not today’ 

’What? Why not?’ She said and put her hands on her hips.

’Because I say so’

’Loki, seriously’ 

’I want to spend the day with you so I dont want you going to lunch with her today. You can go tomorrow’ 

’Fine’

She texted Mary and they decided to meet the next day.

’You know that I dont like it when you behave like a brat and talk back to me like you just did, maybe I need to punish you’ Loki said to her, but she could hear on his tone that he wasnt really ”angry” he was being more playful.

’Im sorry Sir’ she answered 

’Strip’ he commanded 

’Loki, I need to..’ 

’I said strip’


	7. Chapter 7

She removed all her clothes under his watching eye

’Down on your knees and crawl to the bedroom’ 

’Loki..’

’Do as I say, right now’ 

His voice drove her insane. She fell to her hands and knees and started to crawl. It was humiliating, but it really aroused her. And he knew that.

He walked behind her as she crawled to the bedroom. 

’Look at you, such a pathetic little slut. I bet if I would put my hand between your legs I would find you soaking wet’ 

She whimpered at what he said, because he was right. When she had crawled the whole way to the bedroom she sat up on her knees. 

’Did I tell you that you could sit up?’ Loki growled and grabbed a firm grip of her hair.

’No sir’

’On your hands and knees, whore’ he commanded

He went to sit on the bed and watched her standing on all fours in the middle of their bedroom, her butt was facing towards him.

’Hmm..maybe I should only use your mouth and ass for a whole week? Not paying any attention to your cunt’

’Loki...’ she whined making him chuckle 

’It wouldnt be much of a punishment though, considering how much you love anal and sucking cock’

She started moving her hips side to side and wiggle her butt desperate for him to touch her. 

Loki really enjoyed watching her, she looked so beautiful and submissive standing there on all fours, and he knew how turned on she got from dominance and humiliation. His cock was rock hard and throbbing in his pants.

He stod up and walked over to her and gave her ass a smack. Nicole gasped and pushed her butt higher up in the air.

’So eager to please me, arent you?’ 

’Yes sir’

’I think you need to be disciplined, alot more often. We cant have you disobey me now can we?’

’No sir’

’I think weekly spankings will be good for you’

Her pussy was aching for him to touch her.

’You are making a mess babygirl, dripping down to the floor’ he tsked his tounge

She was actually so wet that a small puddle had started to form under her on the floor. And it was all because of Loki and how he treated her.  
He was so fucking sexy she thought she would lose her mind. Everything he did and said, the way he looked, his voice, his hands. God. He truly was the most beautiful man in the universe she thought.

’Lick it up’ he commanded 

When she bent down to lick it up her ass stuck up even more into the air giving Loki even easier access. He spit on his fingers and pushed down on her asshole. 

’Relax your pretty little hole for me baby’ he said. When she relaxade he slowly pushed one finger inside of her. Carefully stretching her out before pushing a second finger inside of her.

’Good girl’ he praised her. ’Such a good little anal slut’ 

Nicole moaned as Loki moved his fingers inside of her. 

’Mmm Sir, can I please suck your cock?’ She moaned

He chuckled and pulled his fingers out from her.  
’Go on then, put that mouth to use’ 

She turned to face him, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants exitedly.

’I love your cock’ she said looking up at him and licking her lips before taking him down her throat

’Fuck yes... such a filthy little whore. This is all your mouth is good for’ he groaned and took a firm grip on Nicoles hair

When he was close to coming he pulled away from her, because he didnt want to cum yet. 

’Thats enough’ he said

’Nooo...’ she pouted

’Dont pout baby, I just need to fuck your ass now. Get up on the bed’ 

She obeyed and positioned herself with her butt sticking up in the air. 

’Good girl’ he smacked her across her ass.  
’Change of plans’ he said and went to get something from a drawer. She suspected what he was about to do and stayed in position waiting for him.

’You need to wait a little longer to get fucked, but dont worry, your tight little hole will be filled up nicely’ he said taking out a buttplug

Nicole started whimpering and moving her hips. It had been a long time since he made her wear a buttplug but it turned her on so much. 

’Sir...its been so long I dont know if I can wear it for too long...’ she whined

’Quiet little slut, of course you can. Now be a good girl and relax so I can put it in’

He first used his fingers again to slowly and carefully stretch her out a bit before he put lube on the buttplug and slowly started pushing it inside of her.

’Aaah, Loki, please take it slow’ she moaned because it did hurt a little, she knew her body would get used to it in a while but it always hurt just when the buttplug or his cock pushed in. 

’Sssh, dont worry darling’ he said before pushing it in all the way. 

He patted her right on the plug making her squirm and him chuckle.

’So pretty’ he said and cupped her pussy with his large hand. He ran his fingers through her slit a couple of times. 

Nicole thought she would pass out, it felt so good, she moaned and tried to grind herself against his hand but he quickly removed it.

’Naughty girl’ he tsked his tounge. ’You are so desperate for me to touch you’

’Please sir’ she begged

’Tell me what you are?’

’I-im a slut...’ 

’Thats right, only sluts get this wet and desperate’

He ran his fingers through her wet slit one more time. 

’look at this!’ He said in a patronizing tone and showed her how wet his hand was from her juices. 

’please..’ 

’I have a little work to do. You can choose to keep me company in the home office or clean the apartment, but I want you naked all day, and the plug stays inside of you until I decide to take it out, is that clear?’ 

’Yes sir’ 

’so what do you choose?’

’I want to keep you company’ She said

’Good girl! Okay lets go to the office’

Nicole got up from the bed and started walking.

’Ah! Ah! Ah!’ He warned her ’needy little sluts have to crawl’ he said ’down on you hands and knees’

They spent about an hour in Lokis office. He made her change position between standing on her knees with her chest pressed against the floor, her ass facing him and sticking up in the air to sitting on her knees with her hands behind her back, boobs facing him. 

’Come here babygirl’ he said and she crawled over to him. He patted his knee and she got up to sit on it. 

’You have been such a good girl for me today’ 

’Thank you sir’

’But now you are making a mess again, on my clothes. What is this, hmm?’ He said and pointed to the wet spot that she had left on his pants 

’Im sorry sir’ she blushed 

’Such a needy little cunt, spread your legs’ he a smacked her pussy a couple of times making her jerk on his lap and she tried to close her legs  
’Bad slut, keep them open’ he warned her.  
’Maybe you need a spanking for ruining my pants?’

’Yes sir’

’Yes sir, what?’

’Yes sir, I need a spanking’ 

He took her to the bedroom and had her lay down over his lap. She felt his hard cock pressning against her through his pants. He massaged her butt with his hand before placing the first slap across her left ass cheek. She squirmed a bit in his lap from the sharp pain. 

’Keep still’ he growled followed by the second slap.  
He gave her 10 slaps, and when he was done her butt was burning. But for Nicole, spankings wasnt to bad, not when it came to pain. She was used to much worse from Loki unfortunatly. Of course she knew that this wasnt really a punishment. This was only for both of their pleasure. 

Nicole sat up on his lap and he kissed her

’Good girl, so beautiful’ he stroked her cheek ’does my little slut want to get fucked?’

’Yes please!’ She pleaded making Loki chuckle.

’Get on all fours on the bed’

He took of his clothes and got on the bed positioning himself behind her.  
He put the tip of his cock right at the entrance of her heat and pushed just the head in and then pulled out straight away. He ran his cock up and down her slit a few times driving Nicole crazy.

’Oh god. Please fuck me’ she moaned pushing her ass up and moving her hips.

’I love it when you beg’ he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She was so wet, she could feel her juices dripping down her thighs 

’Please Sir, please I want your cock’

’Such a desperate little cock slut’ he said and then he thrusted inside of her wetness  
Nicole gasped from pleasure and relief. His big cock filled her up so good and because she still had the buttplug inside of her she felt even more full.  
He grabbed on to her hips and fucked her with deep hard thrusts. 

’Fuck Loki!’ She moaned she was already close to coming

’You are not allowed to come’ he warned her.

’Please! i cant...ple...’ 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up on her knees, still fucking her hard. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.  
He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear how much he loved her.

’Loki im gonna come...’ she moaned  
But before she did he pulled out making her cry out in disapointment.

’Not yet’ he grinned. He flippad her to her back and thrusted back into her  
’I want to watch your face when you come’ he groaned.

She grabbed on to him scratching his back with her nails. He moved one hand and started rubbing her clit.  
Within seconds it became to much for her.  
’Please Loki, please can I come? Im gonna come...’ she moaned and closed her eyes 

’Yes you can come, look at me’ he groaned. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Lokis while she came. As soon as he felt her walls tighten around him he reached his own orgasm and emptied himself inside of her.  
He collapsed on top of her and she ran her fingers through his hair and then over his back. 

’I love you’ she whispered

’I love you’ he said and rolled off her. 

’I though you said you were going to fuck my ass?’ She giggled 

’The day is still long, I just couldnt resist you pussy any longer’ he smirked


	8. Chapter 8

’Mary!’ Nicole called as she approached her outside of the café that they were meeting at for lunch.

Mary turned around and opened her arms to hug her

’Hi babe!’ She replied

They walked in to the café and ordered their food, but there was an akward vibe between them.

’Agh. I cant stand this Nic! Lets clear the air.’ Mary said making Nicole laugh

’Yes! Lets! I cant stand it either. I love you Mary, you are one of my best friends’

’I love you too! Im sorry, I just dont want him to hurt you, in anyway’

’He wont! Please please try and like him’

’Fine’ she rolled her eyes and then took Nicoles hand ’Seriously though, I will try, but you have to promise me, if he ever hurts you, please, let me know and I will help you in any way possible’

’I promise, but he would never do that’ Nicole lied

_*2 months later*_

’I think june would be good’ Nicole said taking bite of a piece of toast

’Good for what?’ Loki said doing the same

’The wedding’

’Ah! What ever you want baby’ he said and got up from his chair. ’I need to leave for work, I will probably be home late, so you can eat without me, and you will most likely be sleeping when I get home’ he kissed her forhead and walk to the hall way.

’No- Loki?’ She said running after him ’Your mother is coming over for dinner tonight remember? And also what do you mean what ever I want? Dont you care?’ She frowned

’Darling, I dont have time for this right now. Just reschedule or have her over, but tell her I have to work and cant be here, its not that big of a deal’

’But Loki...’

’See you tomorrow’

She cleared the table from the breakfast and cleande up the kitchen. She then called Lokis mother to ask her if she could come over tomorrow instead, which she was fine with.  
Nicole really liked Lokis mother. She had always been very welcoming and nice.  
She had never met his father, he died a couple of years before she and Loki met. Nicole did not have the best relationship with her own parents.  
And since she met Loki she had barley seen them. Her father had not liked that Loki was 8 years older than her (she thought her father was being ridiculous, 8 years is not even that much) but because of this her parents had never really given Loki a chance.  
She would have understod if she was a teenager but she was 26 when she first met Loki, an adult who could decide for herself who she wanted to be with.  
But even before, they didnt really see each other much.

”Your mom is coming over tomorrow instead, does that work for you? x” she texted Loki

”Thats fine, sweetheart” he replied

Later in the evening she decided to surprise Loki at work, thinking he must atleast have time for a small break. She did her hair and make up, put on a black lace bra with a matching thong, high heels, and just a black coat over before taking a taxi to the club that Loki would be at.

’Hi Nicole’ one of the bouncers said when she arrived at the club

’Hi, im just here to see Loki’

’Of course’ he said and let her in

She walked through the crowded club and then to the door that lead down some stairs to get to Lokis office. But it was locked. She went to the bar

’Mia, hi!’ She called to one of the bartenders

’Hi! Long time no see’ she answered ’here to see Loki?’

’Yes, but the door is locked and I wanted to surprise him’

’He actually was very clear that he didnt want to be disturbed tonight’ Mia said.

’Oh... okay’ Nicole said then her mind went to all kinds of places, why not? Is he fucking someone else down there? He is cheating on me thats why he doesnt care about the wedding or anything.

Mia understod that it must have sounded like that to Nicole

’I know what you are thinking, you have nothing to worry about! He is crazy about you’ she laughed

’Thanks’

’Actually, I dont think he would mind if you ”disturbed” him. Here you go’ Mia said handing Nicole her keys

’Are you sure? I dont want him to get mad at you for letting me in’

’Im sure’

Nicole opened the door and walked down the stairs. She followed the long corridor under the club leading to Lokis office.  
She could still hear the muffled sound from the music upstairs.  
When she got closer to the office she could hear loud voices coming from there, she could pick out Lokis voice but not what he was saying. But it was clear that he was angry.  
Maybe I should go back home. She thought. But then she remembered that phone call he had with Matt a few months ago. She had completely blockad that out of her mind. But now her gut told her she had to see what was going on. She slowly continued walking until she reached his office. The door was open, and as she peaked in she saw Loki standing infront of a man tied to a chair. Matt was also in the room.  
Loki walked behind the man and before Nicole could even take in what was happening he pulled out a knife and slit the mans throat.

’NO!’ She screamed and then Loki looked up at her

’Fuck, Nicole let me explain’ he said dropping the knife on the floor.

’No...No.. no no no no...’ she said shaking her head and started backning away. Tears streaming down her face she turned around and started running towards the stairs.

Loki ran after her. He reached her in no time, and grabbed her, she was kicking and screaming, trying to get away.

’Nicole, listen to me’

’No let go of me! Let me go’ she cried

’Please calm down darling’

’You- you are a murderer’ she screamed  
’Fuck... I-im gonna be sick’  
She quickly turned her head to the side and threw up.

’Lets go home I will explain everything I promise’

’No. Never! Let me go’ she struggled in his grip.

’Im never letting you go Nicole’ he said and pulled her in to his chest

’Let me go!’ She sobbed but being in his arms somehow calmed her down a bit, she leaned in to him and let him hold her while she cried, then she panicked again.

’You are a monster Loki! You are a fucking monster’ she screamed and started beating his chest with her fists

’Enough’ he growled and grabbed both her wrists with one hand. ’We are going home right now, im going to explain everything, and everything will be fine okay?’

She shook her head ’No...’

’Nicole’ he warned her

So she nodded yes instead

’I love you, okay?’

’I love you...’ she said but her tears just kept falling

He picked her up in his arms and started walking towards the back door in the other end of the corridor.

’Matt, I need to take Nicole home’

’Of course’ he nodded

Nicole felt completley empty and drained.  
Loki carried her out to his car. They didnt say anything during the ride home.  
He helped her out of the car, picked her up in his arms again and carried her in to the apartment.  
He put her down on the sofa but she got up straight away and started walking towards the bathroom.

’Nicole, wait. We have to talk’

’No’

’What do you mean No?’

’I need to shower. I feel dirty’

’Fine, I will shower with you’

’I want to be alone’

’You dont have a choice’

’I dont want you there’ she shouted at him

’You need to calm down’ he took her hand and lead her to the shower, he undressed her raising an eyebrow when he saw what she was wearing and then he realized that she had come to the club to surprise him with sex. He smiled to himself almost forgetting about what had just happened.

Nicole just stod there in the shower, while Loki washed her. She felt like she couldnt move. When she saw the blood that had gotten on her and on Lokis hands washing off and running down the drain she started crying hysterically. She collapsed on the floor in the shower pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face

’Everything will be okay Nicole! I promise’ Loki tried

’Stop saying that! Nothing will ever be okay again’ she cried ’why....why Loki....this cant be happening’

After the shower they went to talk on the sofa.  
Nicole curled up in the opposite corner from Loki. She just starred out in to the air, tears slowly running down her cheeks

’We are not only running clubs and restaurants. We also deal drugs.  
Sometimes people try and screw us over and we need to show them that its not acceptable’

’So you just kill people? Just like that?!’

’Nicole, this doesnt happen often. And these are not good people, its not like I would just walk down the street and kill a random person’

’You disgust me’ she spat

’I never ment for you to find out’

’Oh, okay, so much better, that totally makes it okay’ she said sarcasticlly. ’How long Loki? How long have you been doing this?’

’For about 8 years’

’8 years??’

’Yes’

She could not stop crying. She looked down at her hands and when she saw the engagement ring she took it off in panic.

’Dont do that, please Nicole. I love you.’

’Fuck you!’ She threw the ring at him

’I fucking love you. You are mine. You are my woman’ he said, he picked up the ring and walked over to her.

’Get away from me’

’No, this doesnt change anything, im the same person you always known.’

’Stop Loki’

’You are mine’

’No..’

’Tell me you love me’

’No’

’Tell me you love me, Nicole’

’I cant...’ she cried

’Yes you can. I love you. You are mine. Its us baby, you and me. Forever.’

’I love you... fuck... I love you so much’ she finally gave in

He sat down next to her and put the ring back on her finger. He pulled her into his arms and Nicole stuggled a little but gave up almost instantly and just leaned in to him. She quickly fell asleep in his arms. She was exhusted.

The next day Loki didnt go in to work, he needed to be with Nicole and make sure that she was alright.

’What if you get caught?’ She asked

’What?’

’What if you get caught, and go to prison?’

’That wont happen’

’You dont know that’

’Everything will be fine, I promise’

’Your promises means nothing anymore Loki!’

’Nicole, I understand that you are upset, and last night I gave you a pass on behaving like this, but I will NOT have you speaking to me this way, is that clear?’

’Yes. Im sorry..but what if...cant you just stop doing it? please, I dont want you to sell drugs...I dont want you to kill people. Please...’

’Its not that simple. But I will always take care of you. You have nothing to worry about.’

’But im scared’ she sobbed. ’What if i lose you...’ she said fiddling with her hands

’I know darling but I swear, you dont have to be scared, you will not lose me’

’Loki...I dont want to know anything more about you ”work”. Please never tell me anything. I think I can get over last night, if I never have to experience or know about anything like that again’

’Of course darling! Come here’ he gestured for her to sit on his lap

She walked over to him and sat down.

’You are such a good girl. Im so proud of you’

They had dinner with Lokis mother that night, niether Loki or Nicole was up for it but they felt like they couldnt cancel again.

The day after Loki went back to work.

’Are you sure you will be okay today?’he asked before he left

’Im sure’

When Loki closed the door she quickly packed a small suit case with some clothes and hygiene products.  
She looked at her engagement ring and it felt like her heart had litterally broken into a million pieces. She took it off and put it on Lokis pillow. She didnt want to. But how could she stay with him now? She could barley sleep the night before, because she couldnt stop thinking. But leaving him was what made most sense to her right now.  
Even though she didnt want to.  
She took one last look at the apartment before leaving it.

When she locked the door she heard his  
voice.

’Where are you going?’


	9. Chapter 9

’Loki... I- im just going to Marys’

’Alright, whats with the suitcase?’

’Ehm.. I...I was going to....give her some clothes-’

’Dont lie to me Nicole’

’Im not’

’Then where is your ring?’

Fuck. 

’Loki...’

’Are you leaving me?’ He said walking up to her

’Yes...’ 

’You are not going anywhere’ 

’Please just let me leave’

’No’ he put his hand around her throat and squeezed a little

’Please...’ she begged and started crying 

He squeezed tighter and she tried to move his hand away but he didnt let go.

’You are mine’

’Loki let me go...I cant breathe..’ 

He finally let go of her throat and grabbed her wrist instead 

’Come on’ he said and unlocked the door, dragging her with him into the apartment  
He locked the door behind them then he picked her up in his arms, one leg on each side of him. He slammed her against the wall and started kissing her. 

’You are not going anywhere’ he whispered between kisses. 

She started to feel weak. 

’You belong here. With me’ he put her down on the floor again and started tugging on her jeans to get them off.

’Stop...’ 

’No’ he said as he managed to pull off her jeans and panties followed by pulling off her top. She didnt put up much of a fight. He lifted her up again and pulled his cock out before thrusting inside of her. He fucked her hard against the wall.

’I have to leave...’ she sobbed but she started to give in. He felt so good. He smelled so good. 

’Look at me’ he demanded still fucking her against the wall  
They locked eyes.  
’I love you Nicole’

She grabbed the back of his head  
’Tell me you love me’ he said 

’I love you’ she moaned 

He fucked her until they both came togheter and then put her down on the floor again.  
Nicole put her clothes back on before speaking again.

’This is toxic...our whole relationship’ she said shaking her head

’Dont say that’

’It is. You have lied to me, for over 2 years’ 

’I just did what was best for you. I always do what is best for you. Deep down you know that Nicole.’ 

’Just let me leave Loki, I dont want to be with you anymore. YOU are toxic’ 

’Watch your mouth’ he growled and took a grip around her throat again

’See....’ she cried

He let go of her and slapped her across the face.  
’I will never let you go. You better get that through you head! You are mine.’ He said grabbig her hair and dragging her to the bedroom. 

’I hate you....’ she cried

’Dont...’

’I fucking hate you!’ She shouted

Loki let go of her and walked over to the bed to sit down. He put his head in his hands and let a out a big sigh. But he didnt say anything.  
Nicole felt so broken, but she no longer wanted to leave him. She wanted to stay there with him. Forever. Her man. She wanted to marry him and take care of him. Please him. Love him. Have his kids some day. Because he was the love of her life. And even though he had done and did horrible things, it didnt matter. She only wanted him. She felt like without him, she could not live.  
She walked up to Loki and ran her hand through his hair. He grabbed her around the waist and leaned his head against her breasts. They stayed like that for a while. 

’You are mine..’ he whispered 

’Im yours..’ 

She fell down to her knees infront of him and looked up at him with her tear filled eyes .

’Im sorry Loki.. I didnt mean what I said. I love you....’ 

He grabbed her chin with his hand and leaned down to kiss her. 

Then his eyes went dark and his hand found her throat again, he squeezed tightly and looked her straight in the eyes

’If you ever try to fucking leave again, im gonna tie you to the bed and set this house on fire’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stole the last line from the song: Love the way you lie, with Rihanna and Eminem.  
> :) haha


	10. Chapter 10

Things quickly went back to being pretty much normal, except for Nicole waking up in panic almost every night from having nightmares about what she had seen.  
Everytime she did Loki held her in his arms and comforted her, he made her feel safe. Even though he was the reason she had the nightmares in the first place.  
And everytime he went to work Nicole felt sick because she didnt know if he would kill someone that day and then come home and act like nothing had happend. But she didnt say anything. She didnt want to upset Loki or make him angry.

’I think we should get married next month’ Loki said a few days after Nicole had found out about everything.

’What? Are you crazy, we have not even started planing anything yet’ Nicole answered

’You have said that you want a small wedding so maybe we dont need much planning?’

’Thats true... I only want it to be us, plus Chris, Sophie, Matt, Mary, and your mother....’

’Are you sure you dont want your parents to come?’

’I mean.... they didnt even sound happy for us when we told them and I never see them... but maybe we should invite them anyway’

’I think we should’

’Yeah, but Loki, I want us to get married on a beach, thats why I suggested june then we could maybe go to Greece or Spain or something to get married’

’Baby, im pretty sure beaches exist in december or january too’ he teased

’Ha-ha funny’ she rolled her eyes making Loki chuckle ’But I want it to be warm outside when we get married’

’Yes, and we could go somewhere else to get married, it doesnt have to be in Europe’

’Really?’

’Of course’

’I just want to have a small cozy wedding, with the people we care most about. And I want to get married barefoot, but with a really pretty dress’ Nicole said, straddling Loki were he was sitting in the sofa ’If thats what you want too of course?’ She asked placing a soft kiss on his lips

’That sounds perfect’ he said and stroked her back with his hands  
’We need to talk about some other things though’

’What is it?’

’I will have to make some rules for you darling’

’What do you mean, rules?’ Nicole frowned

’Dont give me that look, its for your own good. considering everything that has happened I just want to keep you safe. And happy’

’Okay, meaning what?’

’You are not allowed to leave the apartment without my permission, not even to go to the store’

’What? Come on you cant be serious?’

’It is for your own good’ he said and reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

’If you are afraid that I am going to try and leave you, you dont have to be! I wont’

’I know you wont baby, but this is not about that, I think its important that you feel safe right now. And you need me to take control. You know im right about this’

She didnt answer she just climbed off him and sat down next to him instead.

’Nicole, is this clear?’

’No, you cant treat me like a child Loki, you cant forbid me from going outside.’ She snapped at him

’I didnt say I fobid you from going outside, I said you have to ask me for permission to leave the apartment.’

She just scoffed and shook her head

’obviously you need to be treated like a child because you are acting like one, do I have to put you over my knee and spank you?’

’No....’ she whispered

’Hmm? Whats that? Speak up Nicole’

’No.’

’So whats the rule?’

’I cant leave the apartment without asking you for permission first’

’Good girl. Now, I also will need you to always answer your phone when I call you. So are the 2 rules clear?’

’Yes’  
Maybe he was right. Maybe she needed him to have complete control over her. She thought

’If you break the rules, I will not be happy Nicole’

’I wont, I promise’

They spent the following month planning the wedding, well mostly Nicole but she wanted him to be involved too so he gave his opinions on some things.  
They decided that they would get married on the 10th of january in Saint Lucia. It would be a really small wedding with only 5 guests. But thats what they wanted.  
Nicoles parents had said that they couldnt make it. It didnt exactly come as a surprise to Nicole but it still made her a little sad.  
They were all going to saint Lucia 3 days before the wedding, Loki had paid for the plane tickets and hotel for all the guests, with protests, because everybody wanted to pay for themselfs, but he wouldnt have it.  
So Chris, Sophie, Mary, Matt and Lokis mother Frida, were staying for a week and Loki and Nicole were staying for a month, also going to some other Caribbean Islands after the wedding, for their honeymoon.

A week before Christmas, Nicole came back home from taking a walk. She took her coat off and walked to the kitchen to make some lunch. When she walked in Loki was standing leaned against the kitchen counter.

’Where the fuck have you been?’ He shouted at her the second she entered the kitchen

’Loki. I...I have just been out for a walk’

’You know you are not allowed to leave without my permission, and I have called you and you did not answer’

’I forgot...’

’You forgot?’

’Yes, its not a big deal’ she sighed

’I dont like you attitude right now Nicole’ he warned her ’why did you not pick up your fucking phone?’

’I didnt hear it...’ she said and picked it up from her pocket ’its run out of battery’ she said looking at it.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hair tightly in his hand, pulling her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes.  
’How many times have you broken my rules without me knowing?’ He growled, when she didnt answer straight away he yanked harder on her hair. ’Answer me you fucking slut’ he shouted

’Zero! Never’

’Dont lie to me Nicole’

’Im not’ she sobbed ’I was just taking a walk with Sophie and Mary, and I forgot to ask you because I was in a hurry to get there in time’

He scoffed and let go of her hair

’Loki im not your prisoner’ she glared at him

’Dont speak to me like that’ he said followed by a hard slap across her face.  
’You have been so good lately Nicole, why do you have to disobey me? Hand me your phone’

She gave him her phone and he put it in his pocket

’You were seeing Mary and Sophie?’

’Yes..’

’Bad enough that you were leaving without asking permission, but you are also lying to me, straight to my face’

’No...I...’ She felt like she was going to get sick. All she had done was to go for a walk. She didnt think he would come home from work and see that she was not there so she didnt tell him. And to have a reason that she left she made up the thing about meeting the girls on the spot.

’Ive spoken to both Mary and Sophie before you came home’

’What?’

’I was worried about you. And neither of them knew where you were’

’im sorry! I just wanted to go for a walk’

’Who were you meeting?’

’Nobody’

’Stop fucking lying Nicole’

’Im not lying. I swear. I lied about Mary and Soph, but I did not meet anyone else’

’Then why did you lie in the first place?’

’I dont know...’

’Last chance, WHO the FUCK did you meet?’

’Loki please, I promise I did not meet anyone...I was going by myself’

’Were you fucking someone?’

’NO!’

’You are a fucking whore!’

’ I wasnt!’

’Take off your clothes and bend over the kitchen table’

’Loki...’ she sobbed

’Now’ he growled and started removing his belt

’Please dont...’ she begged

’You never learn do you? Because you are just a stupid fucking slut. Maybe if I do 50 hits with the belt’

’No. No please Loki please dont. Im begging you.’ She cried

’Shut up!’

’Please dont do this to me...’

’Begging wont help you. You need to learn you place’

Nicole tried to run past him to the front door but he grabbed her and she quickly regretted even trying, because now it would be so much worse.  
He threw her down on the floor and put his foot on her neck.

’Know your fucking place slut’ he growled at her. He pulled her up from the floor by her hair and he then did something he had never done before. He hit her face with his fist.  
Nicole never thought he would do that to her. It hurt so much, she felt her nose starting to bleed, and it felt like he had ruined her face. She glared at him but she was in shock she didnt know what to say or do.

’how could...’ she sobbed before he interrupted her with a few more hits to her face with his fist.  
’SHUT UP!’

He ripped her clothes off her body.

’Bend over the fucking table right now’

She did as she was told. She was crying and shaking.

’And if you scream I will add 10 extra hits each time, do you understand?’

She nodded quickly. She closed her eyes hard and dug her nails in to the palms of her hands. She lost count on how many times he hit her with his belt. But she didnt scream. Not even once. She was not going to add to the punishment.

’Get up’ he demanded after he was done

She tried to but her legs gave in and she collapsed on the floor

’Get the fuck up’ he growled and grabbed her arm

’Please....’ she sobbed, she felt like she was about to pass out

’Its your own fault. How many times do I have to tell you?’

’Im sorry, im sorry’

He bent her over the table again and pulled out his cock and thrusted inside of her. Is pants rubbing against her bruised up backside hurt like hell but she didnt complain. She just let him use her as he wished. He put his hand around her throat and squeezed tightly

’Whore. Worthless fucking whore. I could kill you right now if I wanted to’

Nicole let out a sob, she knew he would never kill her. But hearing him say those words was worse than the beating. He fucked her hard until he came inside of her.  
He pulled out and let go of her throat.

’Disgusting slut...’ he mumbled as he put his dick back in his pants

Nicole fell down to her knees and hugged him around his legs

’Im sorry, please im sorry. I will never disrespect you again’ she cried

’I cant look at you right now. Let go of me.’ He said, his tone icecold.

’Please forgive me Loki. Please’ she begged

’I said let go, desperate fucking cunt. Im going back to work. Get yourself cleaned up’

Nicole was so broken. She knew deep down she had done nothing wrong. But she still felt like this was all her fault. She cried the whole day. She just wanted Loki to come back home and hold her. She wanted to hear him say that he loves her. She _needed_ to hear him say that. Her face and body was bruised up and sore from the abuse. Her skin had broken in several places on her butt and upper thighs she had gotten a nosebleed and she would defenitly get a blackeye. She wanted to call him and beg him to come back home but he had her phone. She made dinner and kept it warm on the stove because she didnt know when he would come home. She showered and put on a red dress that she knew Loki loved, she did her makeup, and tried to cover up the bruise around her eye. Then she waited for him to come home.  
When she finally heard the door unlock around 7pm she ran to the door and threw herself in his arms.

’Im sorry!’

’Sweetheart..’ he said and kissed the top of her head ’its okay’

’No. Im a horrible person Loki. Im so sorry. I will never disobey you again’

’You are not a horrible person. I love you’

When he said that he loved her she broke down completley she started hyperventalating and crying

’Hey! Baby whats happening, its okay. Sssh’ he said and pulled her closer. He held her until she could breathe normally again. ’look at me darling’ he said and lifted her chin ’what was that about?’

’Im sorry. I love you’ she sobbed ’I-I need you so much Loki. I cant stand it when you are mad at me I dont want you to hate me...’

’Nicole, I could never hate you. You are the love of my life’

’I missed you so much today. You have no idea how much i need you. I wanted to call you to tell you. To beg you to come back home and just hold me....’

’My perfect woman. I cant wait to marry you. I know I was very harsh today, but you needed that. It was good for you. Because see now what a good girl you are, sometimes you just need to be reminded of your place’ he said stroking her cheek  
’I only do what is best for you. I punish you because I love you. You know that right Nicole?’

’Yes...’ she nodded

’I think its best if I just keep your phone for a while’

’But..’

’Nicole’ he warned her

She didnt protest anymore she just nodded.

’let me look at your eye’ he said and took a soft grip on her face ’I didnt want to hit you like this. Does it hurt?’

’A little...’

Loki placed a soft kiss right next to her brused up eye.

’I made dinner...’ she said

’Of course you did, you are so good to me’ he smiled at her

’Come on’ He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He kissed her lips, her neck.  
He whispered in her ear how much he loved her.  
’You look so beautiful in this dress baby’ he said before taking it off

’I wore it because I know you like it. I wanted to make you happy’ she responded

’You are so amazing’ he said kissing her breasts. They laid down on the bed, Nicole on her back and Loki ontop of her.  
He kissed her body from her lips, to her neck, down to her collarbone. He continued down to her breasts and spent time kissing and licking on both of them. He kissed her down her stomach, and then the inside of her thigh up to her center.  


’Loki...’ she moaned

He ran his tongue through her wet slit making her gasp.

’Oh god’ she whimpered

’You taste so good’ he groaned. He kept licking her pussy just the way he knew she liked it, he gently pushed two of his long fingers inside of her.  
Nicole grabbed the back of his head and bucked her hips. It felt so good, he knew exactly what he was doing and it didnt take long for her to reach her orgasm.

’Can I please come Loki?’ She moaned

’Yes you can come baby’ he said. She let go and he licked her throughout her orgasm. She screamed his name and arched her back as she came hard.

’So delicious’ he said

During dinner Nicole realised that her blackeye would not go away before christmas, they had made plans to spend christmas at home with Chris and Sophie.  
’Loki...’

’Yes love?’

’What am I going to tell people about my eye...’ she asked quietly

’Its fine, we dont need to see anyone until the brusing has gone down’

’But its Christmas in one week...’

’Shit. Thats right I forgot. I will think of something, dont worry’


	11. Chapter 11

On Christmas day Sophie, Chris and their baby Leon arrived in the afternoon.

’Shit, what happened to your eye?’ Chris said to Nicole when they entered the apartment 

’Oh my god! Nic!’ Sophie gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

’Oh its nothing’ Nicole said and tried to laugh it off

Loki had made up a ridiculous story about Nicole accidently being elbowed in the eye at the pub when she picked up her bag from the floor.  
’Come on lets get something to drink’ He continued after telling the story ’Chris, do you want a beer?’

’Of course!’ Chris grinned and they walked to the kitchen

’Hi Leon, hi little one’ Nicole said as Sophie handed him over to her.  
’He is sooo adoroble!’ She smiled and started walking towards the kitchen too but Sophie stopped her  
’Is that really what happened?’ 

’Yes! So unlucky right’ she laughed but she could see on Sophies faces that she didnt really buy the story.

’Loki didnt do that to you did he?’

’No! Of course not, youre starting to sound like Mary’

’Im sorry, it just looks really bad’ 

They joined the guys in the kitchen. Loki smiled at Nicole when she walked in with the baby.  
’It suits you’

’Oh Yeah?’ She smiled back at him 

They all hung out in the livingroom waiting to eat Christmas dinner. They played some board games, talked and laughed. 

’Alright, im going to finish preparing the food’ Nicole said after a while 

’I will help you, im just going to feed Leon first’ Sophie said 

’Do you need any help from us?’ Chris asked and gestured to him and Loki 

’No, ive got it’ she smiled at him

’Alright, well im just going to get another beer’ Chris said and stod up from his seat.  
’Loki, do you want one?’

’Yep’ 

Nicole and Chris walked in to the kitchen and then Chris turned to her 

’Nicole, tell me the truth, did Loki do that to you? Because if he did im going to kick his ass’ 

’No... Chris its fine, he didnt’ 

’I love him like a brother, but if he laid his hands on you in this way, im not taking his side. I hope you know that’ 

’Thanks you for caring’ she said and gave him a hug ’but everything is fine’

They had a wonderful Christmas with lots of good food and laughs. When the guests left late at night Nicole went to clean up the last bit in the kitchen.  
Loki walked up behind her and moved her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck. 

’Im just going to finish up in here’ she chuckled 

’Leave it for tomorrow, lets just relax, and go to bed’ he said 

’Okay!’ She turned around and put her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him ’Ehm.. both Chris and Sophie asked about my eye again, it felt like they didnt buy the story’ 

’What? What did you tell them?’

’I told them that the elbow thing was what happened of course’ 

Loki scoffed and turned away from her 

’Whats wrong?’ 

’Its your fault Nicole. If you would have just obeyed me in the first place. And could you not have covered it better with your make up?’

’Im sorry Loki. I did my best to cover it up...I dont want to fight, please’ she reached out to touch his arm

’Yeah well, it wasnt good enough’ he said and jerked his arm away  
’You know what, you can finish up in here,  
Im going to bed’ he said and walked away leaving Nicole crying in the kitchen. 

She cleared everything and about 20 minutes later she was done. She removed her makeup, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Loki was still awake, reading a book.

’Im sorry..please forgive me. I dont want to fight’ she said when she crawled in to bed.

’come here darling’ Loki pulled Nicole close ’No, I am sorry. Its not your fault that they were suspicius’ 

One week later on new years eve they were getting ready to leave and go celebrate.

’Damn it’ Nicole sighed 

’Whats wrong?’ Loki responded as he buttoned his shirt

’This dress looks like shit on me. I bought it like 2 months ago to wear tonight but now I dont like it anymore’ Nicole said standing infront of the mirror 

Loki chuckled 

’Its not funny’ she snapped at him 

He walked up behind her, pushed her hair over to one side and kissed her neck

’Not now Loki’ she moaned ’I need to find something else to wear’

’look at me’ he demanded 

She met his eyes in the mirror 

’You are the most beautiful woman on the planet’

’Stop it Loki’ she said and closed her eyes

’Eyes open babygirl’ he said and grabbed her chin ’your face is so unbelivebly beautiful. Your eyes, your lips’

’Loki....’

’Sssh...’ he kissed her neck again ’your perfect body. Look at yourself, just wow!  
Your soft skin’ he moved his free hand down her body telling her how much he loved every part of her.  
’Im so lucky that you are mine Nicole’ he whispered in her ear making her shiver  
’This dress looks amazing on you’ 

At the new years eve party they met up with Matt. He and Loki got really drunk.

’Lets fuck’ Loki practically shouted

’Keep your voice down Loki’ she glared at him

’Why? I want to have sex with my beautiful wife’ 

’Im not your wife yet’ she smirked at him 

’Hmm, you are still mine though. Lets make a baby’ 

’What Loki? No. Maybe you have had enough to drink for tonight’

’Nope, im fine!’ He smirked and took a sip of his beer. 

Nicole rolled her eyes at him.  
Loki got interrupted by Matt who started  
talking about having a bacholor party for Loki. Matt was going on about getting strippers, Loki just agreed and it sounded like he got excited about it. Nicole didnt really care if he would go to a stripclub but did he have to talk about it in front of her? 

’Im going to the bathroom’ she said in a irritated tone

’Hey! Whats with the attitude?’ He grabbed her arm

’Nothing’ she snapped at him jerking her arm away.

’Nicole’ he warned her

’Fuck you Loki! Do you have to talk about strippers infront of me?’

Loki chuckled in response

’Fuck you!’ 

’Enough’ he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom and locked the door behind them.  
’Do you get jealous of the thought of me going to a stripclub?’ He pressed her against the wall

’No’ 

’Hmm what have I said about lying to me?’ He whispered in her ear and his hands found her breasts

’Im sorry Sir’ she responded

’Good girl’ he pressed his lips against hers drawing a moan from her  
She reached between them and started touching his dick on the outside of his pants. 

’I dont even want to go to a stripclub, all I want, all I need, is you Nicole. No other woman can campare to you’ he continued 

He bent her over the sink and made her watch herself in the mirror as he fucked her.  
’Cant you see how perfect you look?’ He said

When they came out of the bathroom they bumped in to Matt 

’Did you guys just have sex in there?’ He sighed

’Yep!’ Loki smirked 

A few days before they were leaving for the wedding Nicole had dinner with Sophie and Mary in Marys apartment. Loki had given her phone back to her that same day so that he could call her or she him. She hadnt been out without him since before Christmas. 

’So Sophie told me you had a blackeye on Christmas?’ Mary said 

’Yeah?’

’Why?’ 

’Because i got elbowed in the eye by accident’ 

’Sounds like bullshit to me’

’Mary, please dont start with this again’ Nicole sighed 

’Fine, so you have your phone again now?’ 

’Yes’

’I still dont understand why you didnt have it in the first place?’

’I told you, I wanted like a detox from social media and everything’

’Couldnt you just, you know, delete the apps?’

’I just wanted a break, is that so strange’

’So Loki didnt take your phone from you and then give you a blackeye?’ 

’Mary! Seriously!’ Nicole snapped ’is this what you think too Soph?’ 

’I dont know, it just seems like you are not telling us the truth’ 

Nicole scoffed and shook her head

’I dont need to sit here and listen to this’ she said getting up from her chair, she wanted to hurry to get out of there because she knew she wouldnt be able to hold back her tears much longer

’Nicole, please’ Sophie grabbed her arm ’I can see that you are fighting back tears, tell us the truth, right now’

Nicole sunk back down on her chair and tears started streaming down her face.

’Did Loki hit you?’ Sophie asked

Nicole lowered her eyes and nodded.

’Oh god. Honey, im so sorry’ Sophie took Nicoles hands in hers

’That fucking asshole. Im going to kill that piece of shit’ Mary said

’Stop...’ Nicole sobbed

’Well its good that we found out before the wedding, easier to leave him before you are married. You can stay here, if there is anything you need from home I will go get it for you’ Mary continued 

’What No...im not staying here’

’Do you want to stay with me and Chris? You are of course welcome to do that instead if you would rather want that’ Sophie said 

’No! Im not leaving him’ 

’What do you mean? You cant be serious? You cant stay with him.’ Mary said

’I love him!’

’What the fuck has he done to you? Dont you see how fucked up this is? He abuses you!’ Mary said 

’No! He doesnt. It was only one time and he didnt mean to’ Nicole lied 

’I really think you should listen to Mary, she is right’ Sophie said

’Fuck. I shouldnt have said anything. It is seriously fine. Please dont make a big deal out of this’

’It is a big deal! He should never have done that to you, there is no excuse’ Mary continued

’Please...please dont tell anyone else. Please dont tell Chris, Sophie’ Nicole pleaded 

’I cant take this, has he brainwashed you so much that you actually think its okay that he abuses you? Are you seriously still going to marry him?’ Mary asked 

’It was only one time!’ She lied again ’And yes I am going to marry him. I love him. Its my life. Please respect my decisions’

’I cant respect your decisions when you are being this stupid Nicole!’ 

’Lay of her a bit Mary, come on.’ Sophie said ’I love Loki too, he is one of my oldest friends, and maybe it was just once. Everyone can make misstakes. If Nicole feels safe and happy with him and doesnt think it will happen again I think we should respect her decision’

’Thank you Sophie’ Nicole sobbed

’I cant belive you guys...’ Mary shook her head ’well I wont come to the wedding. I cant stand there and pretend that im okay with him doing this to you’ 

’Fine, dont come. I dont know why we even invited you in the first place. You have always hated him. You are not my friend Mary’ Nicole stod up and walked away

’Have a nice life being abused!’ Mary shouted after her just before they heard the door shut.

’Was that really necassary?’ Sophie glared at Mary before running after Nicole

’Nicole, wait up!’ Sophie called after her when she cought up with her on the street

’Do you promise you wont tell Chris?’ Nicole asked 

’I promise. And you have to promise to let me know if it gets worse and im always just a phonecall or a cabride away you know that right?’  
Nicole nodded and they hugged each other.

Nicole took a taxi home and she wanted nothing more than to be in Lokis arms right now.

’Loki?’ She called out as she took her coat off

’In the livingroom’ he called back  
’Hi baby, what are you doing home so soon? I didnt think you would be back this early’ he said when she walked in.

’Mary is not coming to the wedding’ she said and walked over and sat down on his lap in the sofa 

’What happened?’ He said and stoked her cheek with the back of his hand.

’Sophie had told her about the blackeye and Mary was sure you had done it so we got into a fight’ she lied. She didnt want to tell Loki that she had told the girls that it was him who had hit her, she was afraid of what he would do.

’Well, I have told you before darling, she is not a good friend. This is for the best’ he kissed her lips


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the wedding Nicole woke up feeling incredibly happy and excited. She and Loki did not sleep in the same room the night before, so they wouldnt see each other that day until the actual wedding. She had missed him in bed with her, but they thought it would be romantic to do it this way.

She was just getting out of bed when someone knocked on her door.

’Room service’ she heard through the door

Nicole went to open the door and was met by Sophie standing there with a cart from the hotel, full of breakfast.

Nicole let out a laugh ’did you steal this cart?’ She asked jokingly

’Yep’ Sophie laughed ’No, I asked if I could bring it up for you instead of sending hotel staff, and they let me!’ she pushed the cart in and threw her arms around Nicole huggning her tightly ’Happy wedding day!’

’Thanks’ Nicole smiled

’I am SO happy for guys’ she said before letting go of her. ’Lets eat’

’Thank you, im so glad that you are here, but I dont know if I can eat right now, to many emotions running around’

’You have to eat something sweetie, its going to be a long intense day, you need your energy’

Nicole rolled her eyes at Sophie  
’Fine, ”mom” ’ she joked

Nicole managed to eat some fruit and a few bites from a waffle.  
She then went to have a shower, and waited for the people she had hired to do her hair and makeup to arrive.  
Sophie kept her company while she was getting dolled up. 

’Im a little sad that Mary is not here’ Nicole said to Sophie while she was getting her hair curled.

’I know’ Sophie sighed ’try to not think about her today, this is supppse to be a happy day’

’You are right’ Nicole answered with a weak smile

After her hair and makeup was done she went to put the dress on. Sophie and Mary had helped her pick out a dress a month earlier. After trying on what felt like the whole store she finally fell in love with a white mermaid shaped wedding dress with lace and diamonds, long sleeves and a low cut back.  
Her hair was done in loose curls and she would be barefoot.

Just when she had put her dress on, Lokis mother Frida knocked on the door

’Oh, Nicole! You look so beautiful’ Frida said ’My son is a lucky man to have found you’ she hugged her

’Thanks Frida, im lucky to have found him too’ 

’Im so happy! I love you so much, like a daughter’ Frida said and squeezed Nicoles hand

’I love you too, couldnt ask for a better mother in law’ Nicole said and they both got very emotional. 

’Okay, we need to stop now! No tears, we dont want to ruin our makeup already’ Frida chuckled and took a deep breath.

’You are right!’ Nicole laughed ’how is Loki holding up? He hasnt changed his mind has he?’ Nicole asked jokingly but with a slight hint of worry

’Oh heavens no! He is going crazy because he just wants to see you and get to it. He is very impatient my son’ Frida answered.

’Alright Nic, its time! Are you ready?’ Sophie said

’Never been more ready in my life’

Nicole walked down the aisle, on the beach, with the song I Get to Love You by Ruelle playing. When Loki saw her walking towards him he could feel his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful.  
He smiled at her and put his hand on his heart. She smiled back at him and he let some tears of joy fall from his eyes, but he kept a smile on his lips and his eyes locked on her the whole time.  
Nicole though he looked so beautiful too, he was wearing black suit pants and just a white shirt that showed off his toned body, no jacket, and he was also barefoot. She tried so hard not to cry. 

’I have no words’ Loki said when she reached him

They said their I do’s and everyone cheered when they kissed.

’I love you my wife’ Loki whispered against Nicoles lips

’I love you, my husband’ she whispered back.

The wedding dinner and party would take place at a small cosy restaurant that they had rented. The guestes headed there straight away while Nicole and Loki had their wedding photos taken.

’Im so happy Loki’

’Me too! This dress looks perfect on you baby’ he said and nibbled on her earlobe

’I missed sleeping next to you last night’ she said

’Yeah, I did too’ he smiled at her

After they felt happy with the photos they joined the others at the restaurant.  
It was super cosy and beautiful with string lights, lanterns and white flowers.  
The wedding cake was quite small, because of the number of guests, but Nicole still wanted a beautiful cake, it was white with white roses on it and the flavour was chocolate and rasberry. Instead of having a fixed menu they could all choose what ever they wanted from the restaurants menu. 

They ate, danced, and laughed the whole evening. Around 1am Loki whispered in Nicoles ear  
’I cant wait any longer, I need to be inside of you. Right now’ he kissed her neck and Nicole moved her hand on his thigh up towards his cock. They were sitting at the table so nobody could see. She slowly started touching his dick on the outside of his pants making Loki groan, wich made both Chris and Matt look at him with raised eyebrows. Sophie and Frida were busy chatting and didnt hear anything.  
Both Chris and Matt laughed  
’Maybe you guys should head to bed’ Matt said wiggling his eyebrows

Nicole giggled and Loki stod up from his chair and dragged Nicole up by her hand.  
Just when she stod up he lifted her up in his arms, bridal style, making her squeal and giggle, Fridas and Sophies attention was directed towards them too

’Yeah, you are right Matt’ Loki said ’Thanks for a wonderful wedding guys. I love you all, but now me and my beautiful wife need to get going’ he quickly turned and hurried to the car that would take them to the hotel.

’Fuck baby, you make me so hard. I couldnt stay there any longer, my cock is rock hard in my pants.’ He told her

They kissed the whole car ride back to the hotel. Loki keept whispering in Nicoles ear how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her.  
When they got out of the car he picked her up in his arms again and carried her to the room.

Nicole didnt want to go back home after their honeymoon, it had been so romantic and amazing. She didnt want to go back to reality, not that she didnt love her life with Loki back home, but this had been so special she just didnt want it to end.

Back in London everything went back to the same old rutin, Loki worked a lot and Nicole took care of their home. She started to feel restless, from just being home cooking and cleaning everyday.  
She needed something more, especially because Loki was working more then usual so she was alone alot, and he still had the rule for her that she was not allowed to go outside without asking him for permission first. She didnt even think about it any longer though, it had been like that for months now so it felt natural to always ask him.  
One day Nicole decided to talk to him about her maybe starting to work again.  
But when he came home he was not in a good mood.

’Whats wrong Loki? Did something happen today?’ Nicole asked when he walked in and barley said hi or look her way. Instead he went straight to his home office

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
’nothing for you to worry about’

’Okay..’ she responded

’Did you want anything else?’ He said irritably

’N..no’

’Alright can you give me a moment then?’ He gestured for her to leave the office

’I made dinner, are you not hungry?’

’Nicole, give me some space, im _Not_ in the mood for having any kind of discussion with you right now’ he warned her

’Im sorry’ she whispered and lowered her eyes. Why was he acting this way. He had barley looked at her. She wanted him to kiss her and talk to her like he always did when he came back home from work. She turned and started walking out from the room.

’Nicole, wait’ he called after her ’actually, hand me a drink, a glass of whiskey. And I need a blowjob’ he continued  
She turned around to face him, she felt tears bruning in her eyes.

’What the hell Loki?’ she snapped at him

’Watch your mouth’ he gave her a stern look

’Im not your housekeeper Loki, or.. or some sex slave! Im your wife. You have barley looked at me since you came home and I have spent hours preparing and cooking dinner for you. And now you are being very disrespectful towards me and straight up mean.  
I dont deserve this, im sorry if you had a bad day but its not my fault and...’

She stopped talking when Loki stod up from his chair and walked over to her. He towered over her and took a grip on her chin. She swallowed, lowered her eyes again and quickly regretted her little rant.

’Please, continue’ he said with a condescending tone

’I..Im sorry’ she managed to say

’What am I going to to with you? Hmm?’ He said

’Im sor...’ she said before he interrupted her by moving his hand down around her throath and squeezed tightly

’You are right, you are my wife. But you know very well how our relationship works Nicole. You are mine. My wife. Mine. You know that I know whats best for you. Whats best for us. I NEVER want to hear you speaking to me this way again. Do you understand?’

Nicole didnt answer she tried to but she couldnt get her words out. Tears started streaming down her face.

’Do you understand?’ He yelled at her

’Yes’ she managed to say

’Now, go get me that drink. Slut.’ Loki said and let go of her throath

Nicole hurried to get him a glass of whiskey and handed it over to him.

’What else did I ask for?’ He said and took a sip of his drink

Nicole didnt answer she just fell down to her knees infront of him and unzipped his pants

’Thats a good girl’ he said and grabbed her hair in his hand.

Nicole sucked Lokis cock until he came, he emptied himself down her throath and she swallowed every last drop.

’I will be done in here in 30 minutes, we can have dinner then.’ He said as he zipped his pants back up.

Nicole nodded and walked out of there. She felt disgusting and worthless. But she didnt want to argue.  
45 minutes later Loki walked in to the kitchen and pulled her in to his arms.

’I love you’ he said followed by a kiss on the top of her head

’I love you’ she whispered

’Im sorry that I took my bad mood out on you, I should have done this as soon as I came back home, I know that. But you do understand that we can not have you speaking to me like you did earlier, dont you?’

’I do. Im sorry’

’Good girl’

’Loki...I wanted to ask you something’ she said carefully, she knew this was probably not the best time to bring this up but she did it anyway.

’Yeah, whats that?’

’What do you think about me going back to work again?’

’Thats not happening’ he said straight away and backed away from her.

’Why not?’

’Why? Are you unhappy?’

’No...I just feel like I need to do something other then clean and cook...’

’You do other stuff, whats this about? Whats wrong with taking care of our home and your husband? Where is this coming from? Have you been speaking to Mary again?

’No! Loki... I have not been speaking to anyone. I just felt like I wanted to try something diffrent. I love taking care of you...’

’Then whats the problem? I know I have been working alot lately but I thought you were happy’

’I am happy! Im so happy. I dont want or need anything other than you Loki. Im sorry. Forget that I even said anything. I dont know what I was thinking’

’Its better this way, you know that darling. Now lets eat’ he said and gave her a kiss

The next morning right before Loki left for work he told Nicole he needed to take her phone again for a while. He said that she needed him to be in control. She didnt even protest.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
